Renekton/Background
Lore On a faraway world, Renekton was born a member of a race of bestial guardians created to serve as the rulers and protectors of their people. Alongside his brother , Renekton oversaw the upkeep of the Great Library, which served as both a vault of ancient knowledge and the repository of the teachings of the Cycle of Life and Death. While Nasus taught those scholars who came to study, Renekton served as the Great Library’s gatekeeper. He could sense the true natures of those who sought Nasus' teachings, and he sent away those with dark ambitions. Over time, however, his repeated exposure to this evil infected his mind. He grew furious with the malevolence in the hearts of men, and as he descended deeper into madness, he discovered he could quell the fury by cutting the evil from the men who possessed it. Unfortunately, the relief was as short-lived as the subjects, and the “butcher’s rage”, as it came to be known, would resurge ever stronger. Consumed by his anger, Renekton turned on the one being who could defeat him -- his own brother. Nasus pleaded with Renekton to see reason. Realizing that he was beyond redemption, the despondent Nasus valiantly struck down his wayward sibling. Defenseless, Renekton waited eagerly for death’s release. It never came. He was spared when summoners from the League of Legends claimed his brother. Caught in the wake of this powerful spell, Renekton tumbled for what seemed like ages between realities. When he finally emerged, he was deep in the sewers of Zaun. Insane with fury, Renekton languished in his newfound home, driven senseless by his rage. That is until, by happenstance, he caught a familiar scent on the air. Believing that the familiar scent would guide him to the solace which was fading from his memory, he traced his brother to the Institute of War. }} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Renekton was designed by Xypherous. Renekton OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Renekton BloodfurySkin old.jpg|Previous Bloodfury Renekton Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: Lately, we’ve seen quite a few sibling duos enter the League of Legends. While and may have been the first to make membership in the League a familial affair, since then and have been making a point of highlighting the importance of good genes. Of course, not all families get along, and if we’re going to broach the subject of sibling rivalry there’s probably no better place to start than with brother Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands. We’re personally not sure that we’ve ever seen a fraternal relationship with more animosity (no pun intended).Champion Sneak Peek: Renekton, the Butcher of the Sands at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history : ** No longer reduces armor. V1.0.0.140b: * : armor reduction increased at later ranks to 15/20/25/30/35% from 15/17.5/20/22.5/25%. V1.0.0.140: * : fury-enhanced swipe trail is now properly red. V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where was only reducing the target's base armor rather than total armor. V1.0.0.120: * : heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. * Fixed a bug where damage absorbed by a shield wouldn't mark Renekton as in combat for the purposes of Fury generation. V1.0.0.115: * : ** Heal reduced to 5% from 7.5%. ** Furious heal reduced to 10% from 15%. * : ** Base damage reduced to 30/60/90/120/150 from 45/75/105/135/165. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 90% from 60%. ** Cooldown adjusted to 18/17/16/15/14 from 20/18/16/14/12. * : base damage reduced to 40/70/100 from 50/75/100. V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where would remember your order after casting, causing him to move toward previous locations. V1.0.0.110: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 513 from 508. ** Health per level increased to 87 from 82. ** Base armor increased to 19 from 17.2. ** Armor per level increased to 3.8 from 3.2. * : ** Base damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 80% from 60%. ** Basic heal reduced to 7.5% from 10%. ** Heal bonus when damaging Champions increased to 300% from 200%. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 12/11/10/9/8. * : cooldown reduced to 13/12/11/10/9 from 14/13/12/11/10. * : armor reduction when furious changed to 15/17.5/20/22.5/25% from a flat 10/15/20/25/30. * Fixed a bug where Renekton was gaining bonus attack damage while wounded. V1.0.0.109: Added. (Original Stats) * Renekton uses a new resource system called Fury. Renekton gains Fury by attacking or dealing damage with spells. When he has gathered enough Fury, the resource will be expended to empower his skills with bonus effects. * : Renekton swing his blade, dealing damage to nearby enemies and healing for a portion of the life dealt. ** Fury Bonus: Heal amount raised dramatically. * : Renekton's next attack swings twice, dealing a portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target briefly and applying on-hits each time. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton's next attack swings three times, dealing a huge portion of his weapon damage, stunning his target greatly and applying on-hits each time. * : Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to targets along the way. If he hits a target, he can use Dice for a brief period of time for the same effect. ** Fury Bonus: Renekton deals 50% increased damage and reduces the armor of units hit. * (Ultimate): Renekton empowers himself with dark energy, gaining size and bonus health. He deals periodic damage to enemies around him and rapidly gains Fury. * (Passive): Renekton gains 5 Fury per autoattack. Having sufficient fury empowers Renekton’s abilities with bonus effects, but this drains Fury. Out of combat, Renekton loses 5 Fury per second. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Renekton/Příběh de:Renekton/Background en:Renekton/Background fr:Renekton/Historique pl:Renekton/historia ru:Renekton/Background